


男朋友打游戏不理我怎么办

by RaspberrYuu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2020-03-26 09:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberrYuu/pseuds/RaspberrYuu





	男朋友打游戏不理我怎么办

①  
吴世勋正在掰着指头数着，已经是没有性生活的第五晚了。

扭头看书房的灯在十二点半依旧亮着，当然不是因为张艺兴勤奋好学埋头苦读，是他最近迷上了一款网游，正沉迷于升级过程中。正值他的两星期年假期间，每天更是玩得觉都不睡了。吴世勋总是两点扛不住睡着，到十一点醒来，怀里依旧没人。一问，据说他是五点睡十点醒，然后就继续和电脑分不清谁是谁地紧密联系在一起了。  
吴世勋的班是下午一点到晚上九点，日间酒吧的早班时段。最近几日去上班的时候，面对客人依旧是笑脸迎人，一扭头表情跟吃了苦瓜似的难看。朴灿烈是已经听说过状况，今天刚上班，脱了外套看了眼站在前台的吴世勋，得，看样子又是没吃到肉的一晚。  
"蓝瘦吗？"  
"蓝瘦。"  
"香菇吗？"  
吴世勋停下了正在往杯子里插薄荷叶的手，蹙眉思索了片刻。  
"不，我不想哭。"手将刚才的动作继续下去，狠狠将叶子插进杯中，"我想把他操哭在床上。"

当晚，张艺兴就再次展现了自己强健的大腿力量。不过不是在吴世勋腰上，是在书房的桌腿上。奈何吴世勋再怎么拖着张艺兴想拉他回卧室睡觉，后者的双腿紧紧勾着桌腿完全一刻也不放松，甚至听到了笨重的电脑桌都被拖动的刺耳摩擦声，吴世勋才撒手放弃。

这天要下雨，娘要嫁人，张艺兴想玩游戏可不能由着他啊！

一周下来，吴世勋发觉休假期间明明没有忙碌的张艺兴反而越发瘦了下来。  
"早饭吃了吗？"  
"嗯……"  
"晚饭吃的什么？"  
"……盒饭。"  
回答的时候头也不扭，目光完全直视着电脑。吴世勋不是没玩过网游，能看懂张艺兴左手在键盘上控制着走路，右手鼠标在控制方向。但自己以前也从不至于这么沉迷。  
"盒饭不是我给你准备的午饭吗？那你中午吃什么的？"  
"……中午没吃完，晚上接着吃了……"  
吴世勋顿时气结。平时这哥还会自己烧饭的，玩游戏一周以来别说自己烧了，他烧好给他装的盒饭都懒得吃完。  
看吴世勋没说话，张艺兴终于扭头看了眼他的表情。这一回头又把他吓得头瞬间扭了回来。乌云已经上头，就差打雷下雨再飘点雪。  
"……这游戏有代练吗？……"  
"诶？"  
这话题转变得有点快，张艺兴一时间没反应过来。可正在做一个限时任务，一点分心不得。  
"找代练把你升满级了……"  
吴世勋已经开始利用自己对于网游的认知，来理智分析目前的情况，以及试图从根本上用和平的方式解决问题。  
"不要，这游戏的剧情蛮有意思的……上次还有个npc说自己和好友喝完酒醒来，身上穿着对方的衣服了，你猜他们俩发生了啥啊哈哈哈哈哈！"  
不管那俩npc是不是真发生了啥，吴世勋觉得在这种自己和张艺兴已经一周没发生啥的情况之下，还要被他用俩npc虐狗，简直人神共愤。可他有火不敢发，有气不敢出，更秉承着原则，认为恋爱中的性爱，不同于情趣的强迫等同于强暴。当个好男友实在太难。

"硬的不行，你试试软的。"  
朴灿烈出主意十次有八次是馊主意，一向被吴世勋当耳边风就过了，这次是没有办法的办法，便难得上了心。  
"怎么软？"  
"撒娇呗。你以前因为担心因为年纪小被他当孩子，整天刻意一副沉熟稳重善解人意的样子，你以他的身体健康考虑跟他讲道理来硬的他自然不吃这套。"朴灿烈念念有词，眼睛还滴溜转的。用手背遮着，凑近吴世勋耳边小声说，"跟他撒撒娇，年下用这套最靠谱了。"  
以前在家是老幺，追张艺兴那会儿他还是个学生。吴世勋对自己的姐姐们没少用撒娇这套，让她们帮自己打掩护然后翻窗子出去找张艺兴，谎称自己是上补习班下课顺路去看他；又或者每逢节日，就摆出可爱弟弟的姿态好让姐姐们分享一些精品礼品店。但他在张艺兴面前是从来没有过，甚至由于发现张艺兴总是致力于把自己往冷峻路线发展，弄得吴世勋认为那就是他理想型，一开始更是连真实年龄都隐瞒着。  
这么多年冷峻都成了习惯，不如说已经为了他变成这种路线的男人了。且不说自己还厚不厚得起脸皮撒娇，张艺兴真的吃这套吗？

"哥……你这一周都不理我诶……"  
"我哪有……嗯？"突然感觉哪里不对劲，这说话的人是吴世勋？嘴里叼着薯片回头看，还真是。比自己还高的个头正蹲在地上仰头看着他，本就不算小的眼睛这时候还眨巴眨巴着，要多水灵有多水灵的。幸好忍住了，不然张艺兴得喷吴世勋一脸的薯片渣子。  
"说好的休假在家陪我，结果你就光顾着陪电脑了。"边软着嗓子抱怨，边把下巴磕在张艺兴的大腿上，看起来要多乖巧有多乖巧。也就他自己清楚，眼睛盯着张艺兴双腿之间，脑子里已经想象将他裤链拉开，含着他的下体听他呻吟出声的画面。念想至此，喉咙都瞬间一紧。  
让他始料不及的是，额前刘海突然被撩起，一个轻柔的吻就落在吴世勋的额头上。  
"乖，这不还有几天休假嘛。已经快满级了，后天就陪你去看电影。"  
长时间握着鼠标的微凉手指触碰着平时被刘海覆盖的皮肤感觉格外惬意，指尖离开的时候吴世勋还觉得有些不舍，条件反射地抓住离开的手。  
"怎么了？"  
"没……"  
被鲜有地像弟弟一样被对待，自己的行为似乎也不受控制起来。没想到这招还真有用，被张艺兴宠着的感觉还真不错。  
不知道吴世勋在若有所思的想什么，但心情应该没前两天那么糟。张艺兴看他还发着呆，小心翼翼地从他掌中把自己的手抽了出来，又粘回鼠标上。  
吴世勋瞬间又觉得自己受到了伤害，这点肌肤之亲的权利都要被一个鼠标剥夺。冷冷地站起，微抬着下巴，居高临下地看着。  
"艺兴，我数三个数。你要么跟我去床上，要么你后面三天不下床。"  
无论是说话内容还是口气，都让张艺兴不禁全身一个哆嗦，头都不敢回。但这眼看着还有两级就满级，还正跟人组队刷着副本，要是这时候放弃……  
队友已经在团队频道问要不要再刷一轮。  
"一……"  
小队里其他几个人都一致决定继续，就等张艺兴的回复。  
"二……"  
张艺兴无视权威，在团队里毅然打出一个「好」字。结果他久久没听到吴世勋喊"三"，反而是脖子突然被一双手臂搂住，然后就是吴世勋再次软着嗓子在他耳边吹气。  
"哥~你要游戏还是要我？~"  
对于这个问题，张艺兴严肃停下片刻，认真思索了五秒。  
"……游戏……"  
"为什么啊！"吴世勋甩胳膊松开，耷拉着脸，这次是真觉得委屈了。  
"……因为游戏不玩就没人帮我玩了……"张艺兴像是嘀嘀咕咕似的声音越来越小，"但我不选你，你也不会跑啊……"  
刚说完，脖子又再次被环住，一个毛茸茸的脑袋埋进他的颈窝里。  
"……是……"

张艺兴心里偷笑着，其实他知道两个小秘密：吴世勋以前不经意间偶尔就会撒娇的，超级可爱，但他自己都没发现；还有就是，他知道吴世勋早就被吃得死死的了。

  
②  
"……停……放过我吧……啊……"  
张艺兴侧躺着几近入睡，如果不是身后那个人还在一下一个深入地把自己的肉棒往他体内捅的话，他肯定已经梦周公了。  
"我确实是不会跑的，但我今天不上班，你也别想下床。"

失策了。玩游戏玩得忘了何年何月，更是没想起周六吴世勋休息。满级的那一刻队友们都欢呼着散了散了，吴世勋冷冷的声音截然反比得从他头顶响起。  
"满级了？"  
"嗯……不过……"张艺兴还在仔细查看新手指引，完全没注意到吴世勋语气里的危险因素。  
"好了，没有不过了。"  
吴世勋低下身子去抓鼠标，直接点了窗口化游戏界面的右上角红叉。自知理亏，这次张艺兴没有进行过多抵抗，就被吴世勋捞床上去吃干抹净。

越想越后悔，趁自己双腿还有力气的时候就该圈住桌腿不放松的。现在已经连趴着撅起屁股的力气都没，只能侧躺着被一下下顶弄。  
"……真的……已经不行了……世勋……世勋……啊！"  
张艺兴讨好地抚摸吴世勋搂在自己胸口的手，反而换来他用指甲扣弄胸前凸起的惩罚。  
"现在讨饶已经晚了。"  
憋了一周不说，每次听到张艺兴这泫然欲泣的声音，吴世勋就克制不住地想继续将他真的操哭出来。  
胸前被刺激着让张艺兴下意识地想往吴世勋胸口陷进去，可后穴被奋力地进入明显已经感觉到摩擦到红肿，让他又想往前逃离。不知道到底该做何选择的身体委屈极了，连紧绷身体的力气都没，只能随着惯性晃动着。  
"……真是……明明身体这么想我，心里就一点都不想我吗？这一周光是玩游戏就能满足精神食粮了吗？"  
"哪有……嗯……世勋……已经射不出来了……不要了好不好……"  
右手后仰摸索到吴世勋的后脑勺，张艺兴向后扭头想将他脑袋掰过来接吻，却因为体力告罄连脖子都不大扭得动，只能用酒窝上下蹭着吴世勋的鼻尖。  
还在张艺兴胸前红点施展十八般武艺的手，终于以一个狠狠的拉拽作为结尾，在张艺兴张嘴轻呼的当口，将食指塞进他口中，拇指和中指掐着他的下巴，把他的脑袋转了过来。  
"……嗯……横（疼）……"  
下身又是两次快速的抽插，担心咬到吴世勋手指而没有闭合的嘴流出了晶莹的涎液，喊出的抱怨也都口齿不清的。泪水在张艺兴眼睛里面打着转，乌黑的眼珠颤颤挪到眼角，小心翼翼地瞥了一眼身后的人……  
"啧……该死。"  
抽出手指捧着他的脸就吻上去，边用舌头探入在他嘴里留下自己的气味，边将张艺兴口里的氧气抽走让他逃离不了。  
虽然吴世勋很想反驳张艺兴，折腾那么久真不怪他，要怪也是张艺兴看起来太色情。可他又不愿说出来，因为如果可以，他想看到自己恋人更加情色的样子。  
缺氧的痛苦终于将原本只是在眼眶里徘徊的泪水逼得泪如泉涌，眉头皱得紧紧的连难过的闷哼都发不出。被享用了一整晚的甬道也收缩了起来，肉壁肌肉小幅度痉挛着挤压吴世勋的分身，才让他不得不松开张艺兴的唇瓣，把注意力又转移回下身。  
"……咳咳……好过分……唔……"  
正大口呼吸着新鲜空气，又被吴世勋顶得顿时乱了气息。  
就着手上沾染的唾液和泪水，吴世勋的手又往下，穿过张艺兴紧致的腰线和床面间的空隙，抓住了已经挺立起的阴茎，技巧地抚弄起来。  
"不是说射不出来了吗？这不精神的很？"  
张艺兴轻轻地摇着脑袋，发丝搔得吴世勋的脖子痒痒的。  
"……真的……啊……轻点呐……呜……"  
想到身体已经完全被人掌控的无助感，明知自己理亏但还是被觉得被欺负了的委屈，加之疲倦到瘫却依旧在细胞之间传递着的快感。张艺兴吸了吸鼻子，眼泪流得更狠了。  
吴世勋这次是狠了心的不会手软，老虎不发威还真当他是小奶猫了啊！  
"说了让你三天下不了床的。"  
"……但你不是就两天休息……唔……"  
"……"  
吴世勋的所有动作包括一直跟上满发条似的腰部都停了下来。张艺兴意识到自己说错了话，迅速用上嘴唇压住下嘴唇，生怕再泄出什么不该发出的声音。  
"艺兴……你听说过‘鞭长不及马腹’这句话吗？"  
"……听说过……怎么了？"  
吴世勋要是一旦开始突然转移话题，绝不是什么好征兆。  
"我就两天休息是没错，那我们就好好利用这两天，做足三天的量……"嘴里边吐着透骨冰凉的发言，边抽出自己炙热的肉块，抱着张艺兴坐起，将他两条软绵绵的白皙胳膊挂在自己肩上，分开他的臀瓣又再次深入到底。"来，我们切身实验下，我的‘鞭’到底能不能捅到你的腹？"  
这一下刺入，真的让张艺兴产生了内脏都被顶得一颤的错觉。  
"呜呜呜……我错了还不行吗……别……啊啊啊！……"  
手抬不起推开，腿更是早没了气力。虽然自己有错在先，但也有别的惩罚方法嘛，例如烧饭一周，打扫卫生一周什么的，哪有这样子一把全部讨回的。生气地张口咬在吴世勋脖子上，可连将稍有棱角的虎牙戳进皮肤的力量都没有，只能用牙齿叼着那块皮肉活动脑袋，企图左右撕扯造成起码一点点能让他蹙眉的疼痛。  
"挺舒服的，再用力点。"  
反击不行倒被戏弄，松口看自己的杰作也不怎么赏心悦目，浅浅的牙印大概几小时后就会消失，撕扯间不经意吸允留下的俗称"吻痕"的青紫痕迹大概能留个两三天，但这一点用都没啊！  
"……世勋……世勋……说好的要陪你看电影的嘛……唔……我们共同的休……休假就这两天了……所以……手下留情……好不好……"  
欲火攻心，吴世勋还忘了这么一碴儿。是说了要一起去看电影的，难得的休假两人别说约会，门都没捞到出。如果是因为日日宣淫整日饱暖思淫欲也就罢了，怀中这人没饱暖还整天思游戏，好好的休假要是这么结束也确实挺可惜。  
"……好吧，这次放过你了。下次再敢这样连续玩游戏一周不好好吃饭也不理我，你知道后果。"  
"……呜……马上都上班了……怎可能嘛……"  
结果张艺兴心里却打着小算盘：不到一周不就成了，憋他个三五天的也不算毁约。可现在……  
"世勋……也不要不动啊……痒痒的……"  
帐都还没算清，就又一副老板样子讨价还价起来。没办法，家里还真是他算老板。  
"唉……真难伺候啊你……"将张艺兴的身体再次放平，将他两条白花花的腿拢在一边，吴世勋用左手推着他的腿弯几乎贴到胸口，沉身再次将自己从已经红肿的入口缓缓进入。  
一晚上没能合上的双腿早就酸软，尤其是腿根的肌肉尤为难受。腿间的皮肤再次接触到彼此感到格外令人安心，吴世勋此时缓进缓出的频率也颇合张艺兴的心意，一开始带点哭腔的呻吟也变成了舒服的哼哼声。

这次吴世勋用手让张艺兴高潮后，没再给他过多的身体负担，自己用手撸动着射在了张艺兴已经瘦得找不到一点赘肉的腰上。将他抱去浴室泡在温度适中的热水里，自己用淋浴喷头速战速决后，就换上睡衣回卧室换了一床新的床单。  
再次回到浴室可把吴世勋吓了一跳，张艺兴人都睡着了水也没关，鼻子还在水面上，嘴巴已经被水淹没还在吐着泡。一个箭步关了热水，捋起袖子艰难地将一具沉睡的身体翻来覆去地内外清洗。吴世勋自己体力也消耗不少，懒得再帮他穿衣服，直接用浴巾裹着回房，抱着赤条条的人就睡了。

  
一夜欢爱还得了保证后，吴世勋本该做个好梦再睡到自然醒。  
天不遂人愿，硬生生被冻醒了。要不是家里暖气供应质量保障，再加上睡前还穿了套睡衣，躺在这棉被都消失不见的床上睡觉不感冒才怪。而且怀里的人又不见踪影。该不会……  
书房传来噼里啪啦的打字声音，张艺兴裹着棉被缩手缩脚地就蜷在椅子上，22英寸的电脑屏幕上俨然是连吴世勋都已经熟悉的游戏画面。  
"…………艺兴。"  
被子连着人整个抖了一下，怕寒似的缩着脑袋，小心翼翼地回头对吴世勋勉强扯了扯嘴角。  
"一会儿……就一会儿……我师父说她十一点就要去攻防排队，叫我最晚十点半上线，她给我买点装备……"  
"师父？"  
"啊……就是这游戏有种师徒系统，师父可以买装备送给徒弟，徒弟升级做任务能给师父奖励的那种……攻防就是两个阵营的PVP大战啦……"  
对于这些游戏术语吴世勋根本不在乎，张艺兴根本没抓住他疑惑的重点，只看出他脸色越发难看。一只冰凉的手从脖颈处，棉被和身体的一点缝隙探了进去，凉得张艺兴扭来扭去到处躲。  
"这时候知道凉了？狠心不给我留被子的时候怎么没想到？"  
"醒来时候十点四十了，一急就没想那么多嘛……"  
"你在游戏里认识了朋友？男的女的？"  
张艺兴这才抓住了吴世勋的重点，好不容易逮住他乱摸的左手腕，仿佛刚经历一场争夺战似的气喘吁吁。  
"就，就游戏角色来说是个女的……实际上我也不知道……诶诶！别再摸啦！"  
吴世勋看了眼电脑，左下角的对话框一句蓝色的字「徒弟弟那我走啦，你自己慢慢玩，么么哒~」然后一排黄色的系统提示「你所在的队伍已经解散」。吴世勋额头上的井字眼看着要形成，几乎咬牙切齿地憋出一句：  
"昨晚就不该放过你……"  
"我我我又没骗你啊！你看我还打开了网页看电影排片表呢！这只是顺便顺……啊！"  
也分不清裹得跟粽子似的被子里手搁哪儿脚放哪儿，吴世勋就一整团抱起来跟抱西瓜似的把人端回了卧室。  
"你你你，还要干嘛！"  
"睡觉！"吴世勋没好气地回答。  
就算将张艺兴操哭在床上也奈何不了他，再浪费体力也无济于事。摊开被子盖在两人身上，紧紧圈着张艺兴的腰生怕人又跑了，吴世勋的脑袋就抵着他光裸的胸口，只能自个儿生闷气。  
"你真是气死我了……"

吴世勋不知道的是，头顶上他看不见的那个人，此时好不容易才克制住用手揉乱他头发的冲动。看他这么可爱的赌气模样，张艺兴咬着下嘴唇，无声地笑了起来。

③  
买好电影券兑换好爆米花，趁在吴世勋去洗手间的空档，张艺兴就瘫在影院大厅的沙发上一口一粒爆米花地嚼着。  
腰疼，非常疼。虽然古人云，不为五斗米折腰，张艺兴饶是有此等骨气，可遇上了吴世勋这种恋人，再怎么挺直的腰杆也能硬生生被他给折过去。即使昨天睡了一天，今天依旧能感觉穴口毫无疑问的红肿未消，至今仍有一种异物感残留着。  
"还没开场就要被你吃完了。"  
手里的爆米花盒子被人拎起，抬头入眼就是穿着黑色风衣的笔挺身影。唔，真帅。  
"我又去买了杯咖啡。"交换般把另一只手里的纸杯塞到张艺兴手中。"也没少穿，手冷得跟什么似的……"  
舒心地抱着双层纸杯的咖啡，张艺兴稍稍试了试温度，嘶，烫。每次吴世勋帮他买咖啡的时候都会多要一个纸杯，既保温又不烫手。突然想起什么，掏出手机滑动打开一个对话窗口，手指飞快地打字。  
"还有多久开始？"  
"大概正在播广告。现在进场吗？"  
依旧低头用单手打着字，张艺兴闷声闷气地回了一个"嗯"，一分钟后才终于站起。  
"怎么了？你们办公室主任找你？"  
吴世勋不止一次听他说过他的办公室主任，做事靠谱人也好心，就是人还没五十就总是丢三落四，带了钱包忘了手机，甚至常常下班时候家里钥匙和办公室的一起锁里面，后来干脆丢了个备份给张艺兴。  
"不是……"将手机塞回口袋，顺手拽着吴世勋的胳膊就往检票口走，"进去吧。"

吴世勋早上醒来的时候，张艺兴正轻手轻脚地钻回床上。尽管假装还在睡着，吴世勋心里自然知道这人又是早起偷偷开了电脑不知道上游戏干了什么，这会儿又假装跟个没事人似的摸回来。气得吴世勋佯装一个睡梦中翻身，将张艺兴整个压在身下喘不过气，无论他怎么推怎么掐依旧装作死猪熟睡样。  
原本还有点起床气的，被拉拽胳膊这么一个顺手的小动作就打得烟消云散。  
"手机打震动，屏幕光调到最暗。"  
边做边自言自语着，实际上是在提醒吴世勋。酒吧上班没有手机使用限制，吴世勋的日常概念里几乎没有打静音这一说。  
"嗯。"  
"充电宝带了吗？"  
"没。怎么？"  
"……没……"  
看张艺兴有点心不在焉的，抓五次爆米花就要看一次手机。吴世勋以前有过这状况，在他追张艺兴的时候就是。电影播放期间也时不时把屏幕翻过来，甚至后来说要出去上厕所。  
"手机留下。"  
"啊？"  
正要起身，被吴世勋一把拉住。  
"我怕你拿着手机去厕所就掉坑里出不来了。"  
"唔……那我不去了……"  
明明确确地被戳中心中所想，张艺兴一下子人都瘪下来。吴世勋看得更加吃味，这明显就是背着自己有事啊！压低声音，伸手就往张艺兴怀里摸手机。  
"给我！你老是看手机已经影响到别人了！"  
"我不看啦……诶诶！……唔……"  
抵不过纠缠，手机被夺走，抱怨的音调瞬间上扬，在就快超过旁边音响的电影配乐之前，吴世勋探过身子直接吻在他嘴上。不敢大幅度挣扎害怕引来关注，只能用小拳头敲鼓似的捶吴世勋后背。因为是部即将下档的电影，影厅里确实没什么人，大多都聚集选了正中，以至于左右都空着可前后都有人。只要坐在后面的人稍稍将注意力从荧幕上挪开，看一眼前排就露馅了。可吴世勋明显带了点张艺兴此时摸不透的小脾气，与其说是吻不如说是啃，每舔两下就咬一下，一点没放过他的意思。  
逃不开还不能躲嘛！影院的沙发摩擦力真好，张艺兴只能努力蠕动两边臀瓣，艰难地挪动屁股以便上身下滑。吴世勋的脑袋追着追着，人都整个趴在座位扶手上了，才终于松开张艺兴。  
"……艺兴，你干嘛呢……"  
张艺兴此时的姿态格外滑稽，腰部以下整个悬在半空，后背贴着坐垫，再挪一挪脑袋也快躺上去了。  
"……我……我怕后面的人看见……"  
"哦……"确实，高高的椅背挡着，后面是看不到，"那我继续了……"  
"别别别！"小心克制着音量，将作势又要压下来的吴世勋推回去，迅速把身体坐直扮正经，"看电影，看电影。"被吻的七荤八素的也就忘了手机这回事。  
吴世勋把手机塞进内衬口袋的时候扫了眼正好亮起的屏幕，一个浣熊的图标在闪。这图标他认得，玩网游都会用的语音聊天工具YY。后面跟着两个字"师父"。

"诶，世勋我手机呢……"  
电影结束到了地下停车场上了车，想看时间才终于想起，伸手就往吴世勋的大衣里面的口袋摸。吴世勋不仅没阻止，手抄在口袋里特别冷眼旁观的意味。  
"……才一会儿就想你的‘师父’了？"  
"不是啦……‘师父’她开我的号去当躺尸老板，一直在跟我直播出啥装备了。我说我也不懂，就让她看着帮我拍……"抱着手机飞快地打字，左手就伸过来脖子也没扭，特别自然地摸着吴世勋的脑袋揉了揉，"哎呀，乖，不吃醋啦……"揉着揉着突然回神，手缩回的速度仿佛那不是吴世勋的头是个刺猬。  
"……"  
"啊……"  
一直以来吴世勋总是尽力表现得很成熟，最不喜欢被当成孩子，张艺兴也就配合着从不摆出哥哥的姿态。也不知道是不是无意识的动作触了他的逆鳞，吴世勋的眼神特别玩味地看着张艺兴。  
盯着屏幕上的「徒弟弟你要不要挂件！很难得的！」和面前的人，正犹豫着将哪边作为当务之急处理，吴世勋侧身将自己脑袋送到张艺兴手边。  
"再多揉揉。"  
张艺兴有点不可置信，将一只手放上去，还再三确认，"真的？"  
"你看像煮的吗？"  
得到了确认瞬间来了劲，右手也放下手机抱着吴世勋的脑袋就是一顿揉搓。  
"轻点……脑震荡了都。"  
"不会的不会的。嘻嘻……"  
囫囵抱着一颗脑袋就贴在肚子上，也不揉搓也不放手，就这么抱着笑，身体笑得带着吴世勋的脑袋都跟着抖。  
"笑什么呢？"  
"没什么~"

「徒弟弟啊，下午那个挂件可惜了啊，我大号都没见过呢#冷汗」  
「对不住啦师父 我家猫#：@"。"＆＊＄％￠｝」  
「………………狮虎我切实地体会到了。」

"吴世勋！你干嘛啊！"  
"弄清你师父是男是女之前不许聊那么多。"  
"这重要嘛！难道你是女的我就不喜欢你了？！"  
"呃…………"

吴世勋今天试图阻止张艺兴玩游戏的行动，依旧以自己被击沉而告终。

  
④  
上班间隙打开微博，吴世勋目之所及全是一片「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈」和「hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh」。  
不是别人，正是他家里那个老板。正在单位做纪委党务的张艺兴，原本属于微信朋友圈高频率使用者，积极参与单位话题活动，分享文章附带个人思想汇报。如果会刷微博，一般就是几篇鸡汤，或者时事要闻，如果有微博年度关键字总结，首当其冲的该是"转发微博"四个字。不过这是他沉迷网游之前。  
张艺兴终于把渣浪塞给他的四十个营销号全删了，关注了一堆什么游戏官方账号，客服账号，同人账号，还有乱七八糟的画手写手贴吧的。整天刷屏般的转发游戏相关段子，短漫，小说，以及什么巡山视频，副本打法视频还有技能手法之类的。吴世勋偶尔会点开想看看是啥让他家老板能在上班时间还"笑"得乐不可支的，可大多他看的也就一知半解。  
时间久了，也被刷屏刷懂了几点：张艺兴现在玩的职业，在这游戏里被称为门派，叫万花，可输出可治疗；游戏角色有成人男女和小孩男女，他玩的那种官方肩"少侠"，一般通俗说法正太，简称花太。吴世勋也一时兴起问过他怎么不玩成人体型。  
"一开始选的成男，到二十几级实在忍受不了走路姿势删了……我又不想玩人妖……"  
愣了一下随即就明白了"人妖"的意思，无非是男性玩女号或者女性玩男号。

下拉微博一刷新，又看到张艺兴更新了一条。原博文案是「你的门派和字号分别是什么？曾经为了好听字号回炉重造过吗？我是纯阳，静虚，拜入谢男神门下一次成功~」  
在一长串只大约认识门派看不懂所谓字号的转发最左，张艺兴打出的是「万花 星奕 虽然回炉重造过 不过是因为成男走路太丑ヽ(‘⌒′メ)ノ」。  
不得了，这老干部会用颜文字了。"星奕"，还挺适合他的。再往下刷，一溜排的全是张艺兴的转发。  
"你干嘛呢？有人指名你调酒。"朴灿烈从吧台下来就看到吴世勋倚在门后拐角，手机屏幕的灯光照得看不出他表情喜怒。"刷个微博刷那么久？你家老板发裸照了不成？"  
"他裸照全在我手机里，他手里没有。"  
"呃……"朴灿烈没想到自己随口的打趣被一句认真的答复憋回嗓子眼，对此他心里暗骂了一句"变态"以宽慰被虐狗的心。  
"我在弄分组。现在被他刷屏刷的我看不到我关注的那些调酒师，还有股市行情之类的微博。"  
"诶？你老板他喜欢刷微博的？账号什么啊？"  
吴世勋慢慢抬头，看着朴灿烈已经掏出的手机，又将目光扫到他脸上。  
"滚。"

阻挡了一个有心当个小粉丝的朴灿烈，却挡不住关系网交织密布的微博功能。张艺兴每条微博，只要显示有评论数字，吴世勋都会点开看。  
「电一攻防卡成狗 再不绝育转服走」  
吴世勋表面波澜不禁，内心已经起立鼓掌，玩游戏之后还会做打油诗了，下面评论列表数字5。  
「诶诶诶！你也电一的，哪个服啊？双修毒萝求勾搭，电一处处是我家！」  
回复的人顶着一个游戏角色头像，点进去看，资料显示是个96年的小姑娘。  
「性取向：双性恋」。  
吴世勋撇撇嘴，现在的小姑娘都喜欢这么填资料。忘了自己也不过就年长两岁罢了。虽然资料没什么特别之处，但主页上的"关系"毫无疑问地显示她已经和张艺兴互fo。  
吴世勋打开了店里播音乐用的手提电脑，找到网页版微博，对那个女孩进行了悄悄关注。  
"你知不知道你真的蛮变态的。"  
目睹了全过程的朴灿烈正拿着块布擦玻璃杯，一副"能离吴世勋十步就绝不愿踏进九步距离"的嫌弃表情。  
"谢谢夸奖。"

玩游戏已经一个月有余，张艺兴发现没有麦真的太不方便，买过一个头戴式的耳麦，戴久了就觉得自己大脑袋被卡得难受。正准备再去淘宝逛一圈，吴世勋从柜子里翻出自己以前玩游戏用的电容麦，对应的音效调整软件在接上电脑的瞬间就跳了出来。  
"还能用呢。"  
"几千块买的，哪那么容易坏。"  
吴世勋帮忙将音效调好之后，张艺兴就掉进已经帮会的YY频道，跳到下面的小房间里。  
"喂喂，师父，听得见吗？"  
"徒弟弟吗？！你等等，我切出来。"  
虽然之前已经听过几次张艺兴"师父"的声音，有一把挺好听却不矫揉造作的女声，而且已经有自己的"情缘"，就是俗称的网络游戏情侣。可听到这句颇为亲昵的"徒弟弟"，吴世勋还是禁不住一个白眼。  
"真是徒弟弟啊！哎嘛！我还捡了个真.花太呢！不是变声器吧？"  
"我觉得变声器变不出这么好听的汽水音。"  
频道里另一个名字前面的绿灯亮了，记得听张艺兴说过那是他"师姐"。  
"是的是好好听！徒弟弟唱歌一定特好听吧？来一首来一首！"  
"诶？诶诶……"  
三个女人一台戏，两个女人嗑瓜子也能可怕得很，你一言我一语的毫无喘息机会。吴世勋觉得让张艺兴唱歌并不是什么好主意，却并没有阻止。  
张艺兴征求意见似的扭头看坐边上的吴世勋，吴世勋迅速又将耳机塞回耳朵，把注意力又转回自己面前笔记本播放的电影上。  
当做是得到默许，张艺兴打开播放器，鼓捣着尝试播放伴奏。先是点到了原唱，于是高亢的歌声回荡在整个YY小房间。  
"妹妹你坐船头~?哥哥在岸上走~?恩恩爱……"  
音乐突然断了，张艺兴清新的汽水音再次响起。  
"……能听到声音吧？"  
"……"  
"……"  
吴世勋也"……"  
一时间静极。  
"……徒弟弟，你打算唱‘纤夫的爱’？"  
"啊……那我换首？嗯……‘风雨无阻’，‘心太软’？"  
"……不是不是……‘霁夜茶’，‘牵丝戏’之类的没听过吗？要不周杰伦的也行？"  
"呃……周杰伦的听过，但平时去KTV没唱过……"  
"你平时都跟谁去K歌的？？"  
"领导同事之类的啊……"  
"你在单位干啥的？"  
"纪委党务办公室的。"  
"……"  
把耳机音量调到最低的吴世勋在一边偷听，暗笑自己不阻止张艺兴唱歌的目的已然达到——以后YY不会有人再叫他唱歌了。

"不说这个……你不是养猫嘛？我看微博的段子都说主人玩游戏的时候，猫都喜欢盘腿上或者压键盘上捣乱，是不是真的啊？"  
"啊……"张艺兴用眼角观察了下吴世勋，似乎什么都没听到地继续盯着自己屏幕。"是的呢……"  
"你的猫叫什么名字？"  
"唔……芬芬……"  
"你开着公放的吧？芬芬~芬芬~……没反应啊？"  
张艺兴正琢磨着要不自己学两声猫叫把这谎给圆了，吴世勋的脑袋突然凑过来对着麦克风。  
"喵~喵呜~"  
"噗！……"  
迅速捂嘴才挡住了喷笑的声音。结果听完他师父一本正经的回复，张艺兴笑不出来了，并且迅速在自己被一支胳膊捞走之前将麦关上。吴世勋把人往房间拖的时候，内心如此真心赞许：师父大人您说得真对。

  
他师父说：  
"……诶，徒弟，你这猫是不是发情期啊，叫的那么浪？"

  
⑤  
吴世勋本以为煎熬只是暂时的，放任张艺兴去玩游戏，当他的游戏角色装备达到了当前版本顶峰的时候，就会因为无事可做而暂时没那么沉迷。  
结果，张艺兴开始练小号了。  
"师父最近萌上什么内部消化，正太养成啥的……"  
"然后？她不是有她的情缘吗？"  
"所以啊……她练了个道姑，师公有个道长，我练个正太当羊崽儿咯……"  
"她没别的徒弟了吗？"  
"我这不是正好没太多事做嘛……"  
说这话的时候，张艺兴小心看了眼吴世勋，琢磨着他脸上的表情。果不其然，表情顿时沉了下来。  
"你确实没事‘做’，你是‘被做’的那个。"  
看着吴世勋回房间的背影，张艺兴摸着腰斟酌了一下利弊，打开他师父的聊天窗口。  
于是当晚，张艺兴利用"将号交给代练升级"的良好表现成功安抚了吴世勋的怒气，并用一次完全主动的骑乘获得一整周稳定的游戏时间。当然，吴世勋本人是并不满足于一次的，所以另一次，是他托着张艺兴臀部完成的被动骑乘。

"小张啊，来来。"  
张艺兴办公室的廖主任慈祥地推推眼镜，向他招招手。他上个月才刚终于扛不住戴上老花镜。  
"你啊，游戏少玩一点。在单位玩那么多了，回家之后就舒服坐着看看电视，出去锻锻炼。"  
张艺兴心里咯噔一下，不会是犯什么错了吧？在单位电脑上玩游戏或者干别的无关工作的，算是大家心照不宣的事儿，廖主任也了解他们年轻人，这还是第一次被他提到台面上来说。  
"这个给你。"  
恭敬地双手接过名片，"明子按摩"？这让他更疑惑了。  
"你看你这明显是坐电脑前时间太长了，昨天伸个懒腰都扶着腰喊疼。"  
顿时明白廖主任对他关心的用意，想到腰疼的真正原因，以及在这种父爱如山的关切目光之下，羞和愧同时爆发，他红着脸连声道谢，表示自己会注意的。  
张艺兴也觉得这不是长久之计，自从玩游戏之后，虽然因为游戏委屈他家那只"猫"，但他自己也付出了莫大代价。

吴世勋也觉得自己被糊弄了。答应每晚下班回来不在张艺兴玩游戏的时候闹他，但没想到周末两人都休息在家的时候，单纯享受老夫老妻的悠闲时光都没有，仿佛和张艺兴谈恋爱的是电脑。  
"艺兴，你就说吧，你和我在一起是不是为了这台高配置电脑。"  
"哈？！"  
张艺兴开着自己满级没多久的小咩太，正跟着阵营大部队打攻防。饶是台式机运行游戏，在这种几百人同时一个场景释放各种难以屏蔽的技能特效的情况下，还是觉得不太顺畅。生怕自己一个闪神，一身新手装的自己就一命呜呼，眼珠子挪都不敢挪。  
吴世勋看了眼他的小号，唔，比张艺兴的大号看起来似乎讨喜一点，而且那个角色服装后面似乎有个毛绒绒的东西？  
"你这屁股后面是什么？"  
把号交给师父去代练满级，刚满级就用代付帮他买了一套"定国"校服外观，说是咩太的萌点就在于这个外观的羊尾巴了。张艺兴倒不在意外观什么的，自己大号也没有任何一套外观拓印，只是觉得花了师父的钱不好，想要还钱。可他师父说，"不不，师父父我光是看着你的羊屁股就充分满足了自己的淫欲。"  
淫欲？！虽然张艺兴不是很懂这能有有什么"淫欲"，但推脱不过也就接受着便是。  
"啊……纯阳嘛，根据谐音就叫羊或者咩。所以官方干脆自己恶趣味弄了个羊尾巴在‘校服（职业套装）’上。"  
"嗯……"吴世勋盯着那个一扭一扭的"羊屁股"上面的尾巴，若有所思地沉吟一声。"是挺恶趣味的……"  
然后吴世勋就低头划开手机，离开书房没有再做出任何打扰张艺兴玩游戏的行为。

次日星期天，吴世勋破天荒地比张艺兴起的还早，吵醒张艺兴的是家里的门铃。  
看了眼手机才十点，在他犹豫着爬起的时候，吴世勋已经开了门，他才发现这人没躺在他边上。  
"谁啊……"  
好久没看到张艺兴刚睡醒的样子，从看到他出来的那一刻吴世勋就觉得有些按捺不住。黑色的顺毛乱蓬蓬的，发鬓有些翘，头顶也跟杂草似的，但吴世勋知道那头软毛只要稍微用手指一顺，就能平整如新。好看的指尖正在轻轻按揉着眼皮，从鼻梁顺着线条，一直到眼尾。  
不过，吴世勋现在有别的事要做。  
"快递，我买了点东西。早饭我放在暖气片上了。"  
"哦……"  
有些狐疑地走进浴室，从洗脸池前的镜子里看吴世勋正坐在沙发上阅读着类似说明书的东西。  
"买了什么呀？"  
"没什么……上次看的调酒小道具……你吃完了吗？"吴世勋将说明书只摊开一点点，盒子里的东西都没有拿出来。扭头看伸着脖子的张艺兴，用下巴指了指书房，"电脑已经给你开了。"  
"……哦……"  
过分的"体贴"让张艺兴不仅疑惑而且有可怕的第六感产生。

张艺兴的疑惑正正好持续到下午一点攻防开打前的十五分钟，YY频道里面放着慷慨激昂意图振奋人心的音乐，可是实在太吵不得不调低了音响音量。  
"艺兴……"  
"嗯？"  
已经找好队伍在复活点待机，只待时间一到就可以随大部队出发，正发着呆听到呼唤，张艺兴自然而然地回头，直接就对上了一双唇。  
"唔？！……"  
刚才还无比体贴他玩游戏的完美男友此刻突然捣乱，杀他个措手不及，尤其这个吻还越来越把人往那个方向带去。  
妈呀，可千万要保持清醒了，不然今天攻防任务的五百分就泡汤了。  
可吴世勋停止得比他想象的要早，取而代之的是他亮出手里拿着的东西。张艺兴的脸色顿时五彩斑斓了一番，死命推着吴世勋摇头。  
"不行不行不行！！你答应过我这周……"  
"你要是听话，我还能放你去打攻防。"  
言下之意是，如若不配合，就地正法。  
"唔…………你，你该不会……"  
"你说呢~"  
愉悦的口气吓得张艺兴全身一个哆嗦，瞥了眼电脑只剩十分钟就到一点了，咬咬牙，微不可见地点了头。  
"裤子脱了。"  
不知道哪儿冒出的莫名羞耻感，开着游戏界面似乎就有人在旁围观似的。张艺兴把游戏窗口最小化才乖乖站起，照吴世勋说的去做。  
窗帘拉上的书房里变得有些昏暗，这种环境下看着他光裸的下身更添一分气氛。  
"别怕，我会慢慢的。"  
像平时做的时候一样，吴世勋先用自己沾了润滑剂的手指帮他开拓穴口，一点点地增加手指。唯一不同的是，这次在第三根手指也畅通无阻之后，进入张艺兴身体的，是吴世勋昨天在网上买的三指粗的按摩棒，尾部还有一个毛绒绒的白球。  
"你看这个和你的小咩太屁股上的羊尾巴是不是一样可爱啊？"  
万万没想到吴世勋从那里得到了启发，在张艺兴想要一口咬上吴世勋的手之前，后者已经眼疾手快地将按摩棒略大的顶端塞进了穴口。  
"啊！……"  
吴世勋拍着他的屁股示意他放松。  
"只剩五分钟了，艺兴你得配合点。"  
张艺兴欲哭无泪，这人完全是恶魔吧！自己是怎么以为能和他谈条件的！  
柱状物体本身表面就有涂物，稍稍放松后就几乎不再有阻碍，很快就寸寸没入诱人的小穴，只留一个绒球在外面。  
"真乖~正好差不多了。"  
吴世勋在他腰上又掐了一把，就将他按回椅子上面坐着；自己则在一边坐下，打开笔记本电脑，手里握着一个带有细长电线的小操作盘，另一端正引向那团羊尾巴。

根本坐不安稳。按摩棒并不算长，但表面的涂层却让内壁觉得越来越温热潮湿。毛绒绒的羊尾巴让穴口瘙痒不止不说，还因为坐下的姿势被椅子抵着越来越深处臀缝。想要让它深入却又对于异物进入身体的恐惧让他坐立不安，趁着游戏里所有人重新集合的空隙，半抬起身体，将一只脚压在屁股底下坐着，好让那个位置悬空。  
虽然打开了电脑，吴世勋这次并没有佯装自己在看视频，而是撑着下巴直勾勾地欣赏恋人被吊在半空欲望不得满足的表情。看到张艺兴小聪明想到的缓解办法，舌头舔着嘴唇，将手里的操作盘推到了"On"。  
"诶？！……啊……这个怎么……嗯……"  
光是看到这个玩具的时候就吓得魂都丢了一半，更别说注意到这玩意还有操作线这回事了。放在键盘上的左手开始抖起来，不小心按了走路键差点冲进对面敌群，鼠标迅速让人物掉头又返回来。  
"世……世勋……"  
"很舒服的不是吗？乖，你们指挥在叫你们跟着走呢。"  
YY里面一个几近嘶吼才能盖过音乐的男声，大喊着让所有人跟着焦点目标或者标记一起走，为了避免对面偷听，并没有透露具体走向。右上角的任务栏显示着已经"250/500"，只要去打下一个攻防BOSS拿了300分就可以下线了。  
"……嗯……唔……"  
分身已经颤巍巍地抬头，后面也想得到抚慰。可真要碰了，手还怎么好意思直接放回键盘和鼠标上。求助地看向吴世勋，吴世勋不仅不帮他，还自顾自地掏出自己的分身，就直视着张艺兴开始自慰起来，脸上挂着喜怒莫名的微笑。  
"……流氓……"  
这一下他再也不肯回头去看吴世勋，尽力将注意力放在面前屏幕上。  
"啊！……"  
双手一抖，他的小咩太就直接坠进"咒血河"，重伤了。  
「卡了。」  
团队里打字如此解释着。  
「徒弟弟别动！我能拉到你。」  
被拉起来后，张艺兴的师父给他加满血，就邀请他上自己的坐骑。  
「卡的话我带你走。」  
师父真是雪中送炭啊！张艺兴甚至能有空闲，双手撑着扶手将已经坐麻的脚放下，换另一只。  
吴世勋盯着游戏界面，看懂了。虽然只是游戏角色的亲昵举动，他看着也莫名吃味。将遥控推到"2"的同时，加重了撸动自己分身的力度。  
"你你你！……"被吴世勋瞪了一眼，已经到了嘴边的"变态"又给咽了回去。"世勋……轻点好嘛……"  
"这玩意我也第一次玩，掌握不好力度。想要我掌握力度的话"，用手指了指自己的下身，压着嗓子，放慢语速说，"我自己能更好地掌握力度。"  
呜呜呜呜呜……内心已经哀嚎起来，全身都觉得有种东西在体内乱窜却无路可走，夹在臀缝里的绒球因为已经被肉壁分泌的淫液沾湿不再那么瘙痒。可更加深入的内里，却已经火烧火燎地乞求着更多。吴世勋手里已经硬挺深色的肉棒无疑给了张艺兴视觉上又一层刺激，身体已经自发地开始帮他回忆，当身体被吴世勋填满的时候会是如何灭顶的快感。  
张艺兴昏昏沉沉地不记得最后那250分是击杀玩家还是BOSS得到的，只记得当自己看到任务栏显示"完成"的时候，他就直接点了关机，站起来坐到吴世勋的大腿上。  
"……坏人……流氓……变态……"  
"还有劲骂呢？那你说说。你想要我这个变态怎么做？"  
吴世勋将开关调到了"OFF"，可坐在他腿上的身体却扭动得更加厉害。  
"……进来……快点……狠狠地……"  
语言都组织不好，张艺兴边咬着吴世勋的嘴巴，边将手绕到身后，捏着已经湿透的羊尾巴，将后穴里的柱状物体抽了出来。  
"……我要你的……"  
"遵命，老板。"

吴世勋是在书房，在张艺兴的后穴润滑无比的状态下直接插了进去，然后就着这个姿势，抱着他回了卧室。  
"……我不就玩个游戏嘛……又不是没给你甜头……"  
身体终于被充满的感觉，让张艺兴找回了一点理智，便又嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨起来。  
"我只是觉得你的咩太太可爱罢了，觉得你一定也非常适合。"  
"……诡辩……唔……"  
背刚贴到床面，臀部就被高高抬起，肉棒几乎以垂直的角度捅入，原本就已经湿滑的内壁在摩擦中发出"滋滋"的水声，张艺兴甚至能感觉到自己的臀肉在两人身体的分分合合中变得越来越潮湿。  
即使张艺兴突然高潮带来的肉壁紧致，也没能对吴世勋抽插的速度带来任何影响，反而迫得他更加疯狂地挤压让甬道越来越接近自己分身的形状。  
"啊……啊……世勋……世勋……好……好舒服……"  
吴世勋都不禁讶异，一般张艺兴高潮一次之后，就会因为自己的欲望得到了满足便开始埋怨吴世勋的持久和精力。看样子是玩具的效果，让他自己都觉得一次高潮难以满足。  
将张艺兴翻过来趴着，提起臀部，吴世勋分腿跪立在他身后，以这种更易发力的姿势再次缓缓进入。  
"唔……快……快点……"  
真是家里的大老板，不是嫌快就是嫌慢，都不对他的勤奋努力进行一下高度赞扬吗。不过这些也就是无关紧要的细节，重点还是让他家老板的身体诚实地回复"满足"才行。  
细汗在裸露的皮肤上渐渐浮出，张艺兴也无疑早觉的欲火煎熬下的身体裹在衣服中太热，在身体被吴世勋撞得前后晃动中，艰难地将上衣从头顶剥下。他脱衣服时候，后背的线条好看极了，吴世勋下意识地更加发力起来，身体碰撞的声音几乎在卧室里产生了回声。  
"啊……啊……又……又要……"  
看到张艺兴将衣服脱下，吴世勋才想起自己也满头大汗，腰部动作丝毫没有减慢的情况下，他也将自己的线衣脱下，俯身贴着张艺兴后背，享受肌肤之亲的温度。  
"我也快了……一起……"  
话音刚落没多久，两人一前一后几乎同时喷射而出。前后同时的刺激让张艺兴像猫伸懒腰一般，双臂伸直，抓着床单往前推着，身体往下弓着，腹部几乎贴上床面。吴世勋玩性地搔着他的肚皮，他才猛然又挺直身体。  
将分身抽离张艺兴的身体时，肉壁隐约的绞缠让吴世勋挑了下眉。他还在思索着这意味着什么的时候，刚还在低头查看后穴里液体顺着大腿往下流的张艺兴，转身又将吴世勋扑倒。  
"你·死·定·了。"  
闻言，吴世勋颇有兴趣地将双手枕在头下，看着跨坐在他身上的人。  
"哦？"

好了伤疤忘了疼。  
张艺兴怎么能忘记，自己这小身板儿想榨干吴世勋以达到报复的目的是不可能的。说到底还是那玩具的锅，一般两次高潮后就精疲力尽的自己竟然还觉得不满足，才会脑子充血地想要用这方法报复吴世勋。  
「徒弟弟啊，你昨天是不是停电了？我看你突然掉线，所以上号帮你把任务交掉了。」  
看到好友频道的粉色字，张艺兴真觉得想给自己贴心温柔的师父一个拥抱。虽然很想打出「还是师父最好了」这样的话，可背后的目光快要将他盯出个洞。  
「师父啊 我工作太忙还是没法玩两个号 以后咩太我就放置或者你帮我弄弄吧」  
怎料身后那个人又仿佛转性一般，搂着他的脖子蹭着他撒娇。  
"哥~你想玩就玩啊~我也可以帮你多‘弄弄’嘛~"  
鬼才信你！

⑥  
我是个秀姐，虽然原本不是。我情缘有毛病，是个七秀收集癖。找情缘先从七秀里挑，看上个不是七秀的就怂恿再去练个七秀，然后拼命给那个号帮忙砸钱，强制砸成大号。  
我的七秀小号刚满级，跟着帮会副本团去包团，他直接给我从头到尾丢预测瑰石，套装齐了。除了一个白眼我也没多给他什么，老娘堂堂大帮帮主，用得着你出钱？没错，我情缘是压寨相公，我才是那个帮主。

本帮主按理来说应该日理万机忙得脚不沾地，然而最近实在摸鱼成性，蹲办公室里打开游戏没事可做。那天开五毒号去洛道地图摸龟蛋抓跟宠的时候，捡到一个被限时任务的精英BOSS揍的半死不活吊口气的花太，顿时大发慈悲点他组队，一个"百足"下去，自认格外风骚地一甩披风："少年，入帮吗？"  
于是顺手还收了个徒。我这徒弟不用说就看的出来是新手，但上手特别快也特别勤奋，说要给他找个代练，他说想自己做任务顺便熟悉技能，多乖啊。可惜身为一个花太，取了个名叫"天天褥羊毛"。  
「徒弟弟，你练的又不是咩，叫什么褥羊毛啊？」  
「羊怎么褥自己的毛？」  
好像说得非常有道理厚？！我怎么没想到。所以当我们都去练纯阳号的时候，他又取名叫"天天剪羊毛"，于是我又疑惑了。  
「羊怎么剪自己毛的？」  
「穷困潦倒 卖毛换草」  
好像又非常有道理的样子哦？！  
首次知道我这徒弟是个真·花太的时候，我正在和另外个徒弟打竞技场，听到YY里有一声仿佛男神般的呼唤的时候，全身一个机灵，我差点被对面狗策一个断魂刺突死。好不容易开着蛊虫狂暴遛狗，把他的啸如虎拖完，上好的蟾哮直接把他nen死。火急火燎得将窗口切出去，刚才的呼唤果然是我的花太徒弟。额滴神呐地呐，收了个萌萌哒花太竟然还不是妖，声音也忒好听了。唯一美中不足的是，开嗓唱歌差点来句"妹妹你坐船头"的，差点以为岁月倒流。听说是做纪委的，怪不得逻辑组织能力那么强。

不过他养了只有点奇怪的猫，叫"芬芬"。刚开始，我没养过猫啊，我也说不清哪儿奇怪，就觉得那猫跟长期发情期似的；当然，后来我知道是为什么了??这也是为什么这故事出现在这里，而不是贴吧818里面的原因。

最初的起因是徒弟弟最近被人劫镖守尸了！哎呀。我那么乖的徒弟弟啊，人善被人欺啊。遇到个红名怪都会绕道走，生怕引怪不得不撸死之；拍个装备，对自己人百般推让，特别想要的还商量着能不能先给他。做任务也是，不想麻烦别人，能自己一个人搞定的就不会拖着别人一起去做。  
但他因此，在龙门跑商的时候被怼了？！听说是冰心，七秀成女。那据点还是我帮会的呢，有本事别在大沙漠的跟我徒弟玩野战，来城里开怼啊！刚开始几天徒弟还没让我知道，直到有天我上线发现他怎么还在龙门荒漠，一问之下是被守尸了。  
一想到一个秀姐在龙门沙漠野外，荒郊野岭之处，对我那个人见人爱花见花开的徒弟弟做些见不得人的苟且之事，我就鼻血……啊呸，愤然而起，招呼了帮里小弟四个，全特么的给我开来苍云号，五个人抡着盾就冲过去。到的时候，人已经跑了，只留徒弟弟一个人空血躺在地上，忧伤地仰望天空，碎银撒满地，衣衫褴褛……好吧，上一句有四分之三是我瞎掰的，正太角色就算脱光了也还剩裤衩呢，更何况这只是游戏罢了??  
「徒弟弟，那妖秀叫啥！师父我贴去帮会公告集体焦点去。」  
「没事啦师父 任务能完成就好了 还有你怎么知道是妖秀？」  
「你不懂。怼人的时候管对方是不是玩妖号呢，作妖的就是妖！」  
徒弟怎么都不肯把事闹大，最后还是我偷偷上他的号才找到，是个叫"轻弃"的秀姐，没有帮会。发了最高赏金悬赏，可似乎只在徒弟上线跑商的时候会出现，其他时候就人间蒸发一般逮都逮不到。  
妈呀，这游戏里还能玩出跟踪狂了，也忒渗人了。  
不堵这妖秀一次，我们堂堂大帮还被人欺负嘛！于是那天我瞒着徒弟，带上包括我情缘在内的七个人，蹲在徒弟跑商的必经之路附近，终于逮到那个冰心，上去就是一顿怼，徒弟弟在一边看得目瞪口呆，还说诶诶，别打了，差不多就行了。哪能差不多啊，我的宗旨是能怼到躺着绝不给他机会跪着。哪知对面强制退游戏，下线了。我觉得哪儿不对劲。  
「徒弟弟，你是不是认识这个妖秀？」  
「不是啊，怎么了？」  
还说不是！慌得他标点符号都打出来了！平时明明从不打标点的！

虽然不是什么大事，但心里总有个疙瘩，总合计着过几天把他拖来YY好好盘问一顿。我还没来得及付诸行动，帮里的狗腿子跑来通风报信——「帮主，你的压寨相公出轨啦」。  
手机收到这条消息的时候，老娘正开着会拿签字笔戳洞玩，习惯性地用讯飞语音打字回了句："朕知道了，退下吧。"  
抬头看见正在开会的同事们全都扭头盯着我。老娘风轻云淡地将笔帽插回笔头，合上文件夹微微一笑："我有点事，报告今晚会发到群里的。有什么问题给我微信就好。"  
本来我的打算不过是休了情缘，没必要为什么狗男女生气，更不喜欢堂堂大帮为了这点鸡毛蒜皮的小事儿出个什么818。可是上线之后一看，火气噌噌噌地上来了，小三儿竟然是那个妖秀，听说我现在正在看的世界频道上放的烟花是第23个真橙之心了。  
二话不说召集帮众，吭哧吭哧地集体上YY，正准备世界频道走一波，眼看着本服年度818就要上演，突然收到徒弟弟的小窗，帮会频道还显示了我情缘被那个妖秀击杀的信息。  
「师父 你来我YY一下」  
天灵盖突然一道灵光，想起之前曾问徒弟他是不是认识那个妖秀，马上止住他们要刷世界的势头，表示我去去就来。

"徒弟弟，怎么了？是不是和那个妖秀有关？"  
我刚说话，频道里又多了一个人，不是小号，看ID正是那个妖秀，而且挂着紫马？！徒弟这频道就是那个妖秀的？我真实地懵逼了。  
"呃……你熟人？"  
"师父……这个……"  
徒弟好听的汽水音响起了，可是亮的灯却是在那个妖秀的YY号前面。  
"？？？？"  
"你要是不好说，我来说。"  
"？？？？？？？？"  
同一个YY里面，俩男人声音??这点敏锐度都没的话，我也妄称阅尽基三818了。但我是来兴师问罪的，先摆摆姿态。  
"徒弟啊，这咋回事啊？~"  
有点没克制住内心的激动，句尾那个波浪线有点明显。  
"师父。"  
哎呦卧槽，另外个男声张口直接喊我师父了，这不就跟直接喊岳母叫妈是一个理儿嘛！  
"我就是那个七秀。我也不知道你情缘怎么回事，上了线就离开了下，回来就满地烟花了。"  
"你平时不是上线就来堵我嘛！今天挂机干嘛啊。"  
"不是你要喝排骨汤吗？热水煮一次过一遍血水，我放了料接着炖啊。"  
我看你们俩也别这么形式化地开两个YY来了，直接开着自由麦你一言我一语的，已经狠狠地将刚死情缘的本帮主虐了一把狗了。  
不过这关系一了然，我就懂是我那前情缘的七秀收集癖又犯了。估摸着是当压寨相公当憋屈了，上次一起去围堵的时候看上人家"妹子"了，干脆趁我白天开会的时候假装土豪开始勾搭起来。没想到，啧啧……  
"他之前堵你怎么回事？"  
"那个……"  
徒弟弟这吞吞吐吐的样子，师父我对你们的床上地位已经有充分的体会了，捂着鼻子生怕两汪鼻血就下来了。  
"是我去买了个号，本来想打击打击他的游戏积极性就好了，之前他玩游戏玩得体重往下掉。这次事情之前已经被他发现了其实。"  
师父我懂我懂，徒弟沉迷游戏无法自拔。徒媳妇觉得自己独守空房备受冷落，于是找路子让徒弟弟回归现实，被戳穿后徒弟一定勃然大怒，然后他一定就用自己的"特殊"手段平息了徒弟弟的怒气??。好吧，我承认自己小说看多了。  
"师父，这事就别弄大了吧……"  
师父我脑子里已经在不可描述了，根本都快要忘记818这码子事儿了。突然反应过来满口答应下，回自己频道里随便忽略了徒弟家那位的事儿，将我前情缘踹出帮会集体仇杀去了。  
谈恋爱不如看人谈恋爱，找情缘不如被现充狗虐一虐。我真实地被虐得很开心。我也不由自主地回想起徒弟偶尔的迷之顿卡是个什么情景了。

只是自己脑补被虐和对方主动虐我还是有区别的。  
"徒弟弟啊~你要是腰疼的话，师父父帮你清CD呗~"  
那天在YY跟徒弟唠嗑，听到他那边传来关门的声音，得是徒媳妇回家了，故意开始捉弄他。  
"不，不疼……"  
正窃喜着想象徒弟满脸通红的样子（不知道真人长啥样，还不能脑补花太脸红的样子嘛）。猝不及防的徒媳妇开麦，冰冷的狗粮洒了我一脸。  
"师父，你直接顶号吧，他马上就疼了。"

⑦   
玩游戏总会弄点技能喊话啥的，张艺兴也不例外，不过是直到最近才发现其中的乐趣。  
【清心静气】党章总纲强调，要全面提高党的建设科学化水平。（提高气血值上限）  
【春泥护花】坚持以经济建设为中心，其他各项工作都服从和服务于这个中心。（减伤技能）  
【星楼月影】坚持解放思想，实事求是，与时俱进，求真务实。（解控技能）  
【碧水滔天】发展是我们党执政兴国的第一要务。（回蓝）  
【太阴指】少年，入党吗？（快速后退技能）

「我入！我入还不行嘛！！求求少侠你把喊话关了！！」  
「……」  
「天若有情天亦老，不如坐下谈毛老。」  
↑【打坐】  
「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！」

虽然因不堪忍受喊话的摧残，打本速度因此加快，帮主依旧觉得自己的徒弟与徒媳之间仍存在很神秘的东西。例如。徒媳妇是在酒吧上班的。  
「你们两个那么大相径庭的工作，当初怎么追到徒弟弟的？？」  
「我追他的时候他还没入党……」  
「……你们又怎么认识的？？」  
「我意外拿了本马列在看，他过来搭讪。」  
「……」  
其实当时的状况远没有那么简单。吴世勋那会儿，就是个被高中部人见人爱花见花开的学生会副会长迷得七荤八素的小学弟妹之一，和父母吵架叛逆地染了一头彩虹毛，被逮到他的副会长张艺兴一个抿着酒窝的笑瞬间击飞，当即翘课去染回黑毛。  
初高中部几乎隔绝，只有食堂和图书馆是通用的。吴世勋盘算着这种看似优等生的学长必定常泡图书馆，日日守株待兔却扑了个空，发现图书馆无非是高中部男学生和初中部女学生谈情说爱，学习辅导为名幽会拍拖为实的场所。  
那日他的下巴垫在自己的手背上正百无聊奈，远远地瞅见管理员定时巡查"不妥当"行为。原本在桌上亲密搂肩桌下拉拉小手的情侣们，顿时仿佛受过专业演员训练般行动起来。学妹对着习题抓耳挠腮，学长们用笔头戳着题目严苛异常，或，学长拿着模拟题圈圈改改，学妹站在一边背着手等待受审。虽然吴世勋无须做个演员，但也不能只是个来图书馆睡觉的无关群众，便从旁边书架看也没看扯了本书，假装津津有味地翻阅起来。  
"那个……"  
声音不大耳熟，但回头撞入眼帘的那张脸却是吴世勋日思夜想的。  
"这位同学，看你对马列很感兴趣，下个月共青团候选，你有兴趣吗？"  
吴世勋这才低头合书看了眼封面——《马克思思想导论》。  
"我正好过来找些材料给同学们编写入团申请书模板的。"  
那时候真真正正处于中二时期的吴世勋，脑子里头一次对于造物主的神奇表达了衷心的赞扬，真特么的好看，真特么的好听。只要能多听听这声音，做啥他都愿意。  
"我入！"

  
时至今日，吴世勋仅停留在了共青团发展团员的位置上。  
"世勋……"  
"不入！"

  
曾经发动全团围剿，后来还上升为前帮主情缘外遇小三的七秀，如今和帮主的徒弟常常出双入对，帮主大人不仅不吭声，还一口一个徒媳妇喊得格外欢快，全帮人都百思不得其解，纷纷询问一探究竟。  
「我之前天天玩游戏冷落了我媳妇 所以才弄出那么多闹剧……」  
「你媳妇？你真媳妇？？」  
「帮主，有人虐狗你管不管！」  
「该死的现充！」

  
要不是吴世勋正在上班没上游戏，张艺兴是万万不敢称呼他为"媳妇"的。可这全帮的人都听过他的声音，他还能说自己有个老公不成？  
可晚上，吴世勋展示挥了挥手机，屏幕上俨然是一张游戏对话框的截图，张艺兴不用仔细辨认上面蚂蚁般的字也已经知道大事不妙。  
"世勋……师父都喊你徒媳妇，我这不是顺水推舟嘛……"  
讨好地牵了下嘴角，吴世勋的脸色却跟阴阳天似的明暗了几番，最后竟然还是笑了，却笑得毛骨悚然。  
"那‘相公’啊，‘奴家’这有个不情之请，你可一定要答应了。"  
"相公"这两字刚从吴世勋口中蹦出，张艺兴就差点一个不稳栽了跟头，抚顺胳膊上竖起的汗毛，坑坑巴巴地问。  
"是，是啥……"  
"‘奴家’最近觉得全身不妥，不知‘相公’可否愿意略施援手？"  
一口一个"奴家"，可吴世勋说话的嗓音一点没软下来，配合着句子还特别像游戏里的NPC书生意气探讨诗词歌赋。可他一反常态文邹邹的句子，张艺兴是一路没听懂。  
"啥？"  
"腰疼，帮我按摩。"

  
张艺兴觉得自己老冤了，平时腰最疼的明明是自己，吴世勋那就跟装了发动机似的腰怎么也看不出有毛病。可当吴世勋趴下来之后，张艺兴又觉得这波买卖不亏。吴世勋的屁股，真好看。  
撩起上衣，再把裤子褪下大半，白花花的屁股简直反光得眼睛疼。张艺兴搓手暖了暖，就毫不犹豫地开始正当吃豆腐。  
家里自然不会常备精油，张艺兴也只能进行一些简单的按压疏通，手掌时不时就滑到吴世勋的屁股上流连一会儿，手感和看起来一样棒。  
"你这里是不是常不舒服？"张艺兴对着一点按下去，吴世勋果然吃疼地动了下。"这里有个包，这里不通畅。"  
"你从哪学的这些？"  
"之前廖主任看我不舒服，就带我去享受了下按摩，顺便学到点。"  
"嗯？？什么时候？？"  
"就上周三还是四来着。"自然是在吴世勋下班之前就已经到家。  
吴世勋将下巴搁在拳头上，思索半饷，全然不顾张艺兴已经离不开他屁股的手，幽幽地说：  
"相公，奴家也给你服侍一下？"  
剥削阶级改头换面重做人？农民翻身做主把歌唱？？  
想得美。  
"哎呦喂！！吴世勋你轻点！！"  
"看样子你这里不大好。"  
"是你在掐我好吗！！按摩按摩是按！不是掐！"  
"玩游戏是玩，不是沉迷。"  
"……都这么久，连你也开始玩了，怎么还逮着这个不放啊……"  
"我是玩了，但我也没觉得好玩到放不下手的地步。"  
"那是因为你完全是跟着我玩呀。"巴辽的位置被按得疼，匍匐想往上爬又被拖回来。"我觉得我挺幸运的，遇到了师父。虽然可能比我还小，但一直都对我这么一个面都没见过的人掏心掏肺，一出事就去帮我出头，一没事就拖我去好看的地方截图看风景。无论谁过生日都会聚一起放烟花，一天不上线都会有人关心。"张艺兴将头扭过来，"不止师父一个，还有其他人也是。游戏是假的，可朋友是真的呀。"  
与张艺兴游戏里的师父接触下来，不得不说真是完全打破了吴世勋一开始的疑虑。对别人如何他不知道，对这个徒弟是真的全心全意丝毫不求什么回报。  
"可游戏里不可能没有坏人。"  
"哈哈，有啊。"小声嘟囔着轻点，脑袋走换了个更舒服的姿势垫着枕头，"曾有个妹子AFK了，点卡却早就充到了明年。团长说我们几个知道她账号的人，有空就开她的号打打副本提升装备，拍装备的钱他来付。至少在她回归的时候不至于落后太多，很快又能和我们一起玩了……"  
后腰被吴世勋的大手按揉得很舒服，昏昏欲睡中声音都快听不见。  
"然后呢？"  
"然后啊……有天上她的号打本，她背包里的钱和神装备的预测瑰石全都不见了，查了交易记录是个不认识的帐号。可把我们团长气坏了，说那人偷钱就算了号主本就不在玩了；可他把瑰石拿走，让人以后若是回来没法跟我们一起玩，很快又会离开的。除了我们团的人，那时候只有那个妹子的师父知道她帐号。"  
"这么说，你是觉得你们团长人很好？"  
"你又瞎吃什么飞醋！"  
气得撑起上身，又被吴世勋拍拍屁股按下去。  
"别动，我知道你想说什么。"  
"别拍，疼……总之，哎呀，我觉得我除非忙得脚不沾地，只要师父他们还没走吧，我也不会走的。"

吴世勋想起万花谷的地图诗，他印象特别深——不求独避风雨外，只笑桃源非梦中。

  
⑧  
"吴世勋你按好没？我趴得胯骨都疼！"  
说实话，虽然是自己喊得轻一点，可吴世勋现在的手劲不可谓不轻，力度不可谓不暧昧，张艺兴已经觉得有些大事不妙，这才晚上十点不到呢。  
这时候手机提示音响了，趴着抓过手机，锁屏上是【师父：徒弟弟！马上开二团了，你和徒媳妇来吗？】  
双手并用，刚打出「留俩坑」，还没点击发送，被吴世勋一个翻身骑在他背上，一把拿走手机。  
"哎呦喂喂喂喂！！要断了断了！"  
原本的对话框被重新输入「家庭教育中，勿扰。」就丢到一边。  
"刚才还好好的呢！怎么翻脸啦！"  
吴世勋也没把体重完全压在张艺兴背上，双腿还撑着一点，大手在后面就啪啪地拍着张艺兴露出来的屁股。  
"就是！因为！知道！你说的！都对！才气啊！"  
每说两三个字就打一下，张艺兴只能乱舞着四肢哇啦哇啦大叫。  
真是不知道自己坚持那么久的让他摆脱游戏瘾到底是为了什么，现在自己也被拉进坑，开始一点点了解到他对这游戏痴迷的原因。  
有些东西就算一直说不当真，游戏和现实分得很清，可有时候虚拟的游戏人物一起截张图，就仿佛是现实生活中从没见过面的两个人合影留念一般，成为真真实实地存在过的东西。  
"以后你玩游戏我不拦你了，但我们要约法三章。"  
"行行行，你先下来怎么都行……晚饭都快出来啦！"  
"一，三餐按时吃。"  
"吃吃吃！我已经比之前还重了！"  
"二，周末必须空出一天陪我，不许玩游戏。"  
"诶……哎呦，陪陪陪！"屁股上的肉被揪起掐了一把，疼得满口答应。  
"第三……"吴世勋往后挪着坐到张艺兴屁股上，身子却往下压去。感觉后腰上被抵了个什么东西顿时觉得大事不妙。"不许再以玩游戏为理由拒绝我。你想打本？没问题。你玩游戏，我玩你。"

  
"让我射出来一次，这周可以打一次十人本；两次，二十五人本；三次，再加一个二十五人本；四次，周五新CD的十人本你也可以去。"  
这是什么鬼条件！张艺兴心里嘀咕着反正自己玩游戏的时候吴世勋大多还没回家，偷偷打了就是。吴世勋哪不知道他的花花肠子，补充一句。  
"要是我回家查看你账号发现你都打过了，我会把少的那份补回来的。"  
当年打倒资本主义的时候怎么把他漏掉了！咬牙切齿，还是在床边蹲跪下来。下半身的衣物早就在吴世勋按摩的时候褪下一半，刚才将他拽起时更是直接扒光。从上面的角度看雪白的屁股和深棕色木地板的强烈对比，真是一段好风景。  
刺激吴世勋有什么难的，只要自己掌握主导，张艺兴是有绝对自信的。首先，就是双手扶着吴世勋的膝盖，用牙齿咬着他裤子拉链，上目线确认着吴世勋确实在看着自己，然后一点点将拉链拉下。眼前裤子里包裹的东西直接肉眼可见地胀大，抵着深色的内裤快要从空隙突出重围。听到吴世勋呼吸加重，张艺兴尤嫌不足地直接对着突出的那块布料轻咬一口。  
将外裤整个敞开，张艺兴也不急着将吴世勋的东西掏出来，而是直接隔着布料，伸出湿漉漉的舌头开始舔弄。反正衣服都是要洗的，现在怎么能给吴世勋刺激就怎么来。而对于吴世勋来说这也确实很受用，手抓着张艺兴的后脑勺顺着他的头发，微使劲的指尖力度也让张艺兴觉得很舒服。  
"爽吗？"  
"含进去的话会更爽。"  
吴世勋带点命令意味的指引下，张艺兴掏出被布料束缚着异常难受的肉块，要不是条件反射地一躲，差点弹到他脸上。  
"……色鬼，那么硬了……"  
"幸好‘相公’躲得快，不然要是脸上挨了红印，‘奴家’可怎么跟人解释？"  
想到这可能性都让人脸红不已，可吴世勋这还没停下的角色扮演让张艺兴愣是起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
"停停停，乱扫兴的……要是再一口一个‘奴家’的，吓得我真把你命根子咬断了做奴家去。"  
侧过脑袋从底部往前点点舔弄，不长的指甲搔着脉络突出的地方，光是掐到马眼的时候，吴世勋就差点忍不住射了出来。  
"等等。"反倒是张艺兴用指腹堵上马眼，阻止热液的流向。伸出舌头，仿佛对牙医展示自己的味蕾般，还用另一只手指了指自己舌头。"射这里。"  
为了给吴世勋最大的刺激，张艺兴真是已经无所不用其极，在一起近八年都没做过的事，今天怕是要让吴世勋大开眼界。  
本就在爆发边缘的肉块，在被温热的口腔整个包裹住没多久，鼓动的频率越发加快，张艺兴将之吐出口腔大半，只留了圆滑的龟头含在口中，用舌尖轻轻戳刺一下渗着液体的出口。在鼓动停止的瞬间，大量的液体也在口中喷发出来，虽然有预见性地没有呛到嗓子，可还是有一部分溅出洒到脸上。  
吴世勋伸手去床头抽纸巾，回头却看到张艺兴正用手抹掉脸上自己能感觉到的液体，再举到嘴边舔干净，眉头都皱成一团。  
"腥……"  
吴世勋原本应该还在享受余韵的下身再次瞬间起立，从地板上捞起张艺兴拖到床上。张艺兴倒是格外主动地推着吴世勋躺下，自己俯下身从床头拿润滑剂。面对正在眼前晃的两红点，脑子没来得及给指示，吴世勋就张口咬上去。  
"嘶……松开……"  
敏感点被刺激着，腰软了一半，直不起身体只得手肘撑着床头双手打开润滑剂的盖子，倒一点在手上，一手搂着吴世勋的脖子将自己的胸口更往他的方向送，另一手探到后方自己慢慢做起扩张。  
"……世勋……"  
"嗯？~"  
声音里愉悦得不行，恋人真是很久不曾如此主动过，手上的动作都比往常温柔很多。可吴世勋忘记自己恋人如此主动的原因了。  
"一次十人本，接下来是二十五人本咯。"

  
直到张艺兴自己主动坐下，短暂适应后开始活动臀部，吴世勋依旧赌气地不愿活动分毫。  
"哎呀，不就开玩笑的嘛……嗯……脸都快成河豚了。"  
试图冷峻路线的吴世勋，故意玩情趣的时候里就算了，真的生气的时候自然是不会真的鼓着脸的，可是张艺兴还是装模作样地拍拍他的脸，弄得吴世勋还真以为自己气到变形，抬手确认下。  
吴世勋不经意间透出的天真模样，可爱得让张艺兴笑得全身都在抖，细微的颤抖也让两人链接的地方不耐烦地瘙痒催促起来。  
张艺兴先是扶着吴世勋的胸肌，坐在吴世勋的小腹上前后摩擦着让肉棒小幅度进出自己的身体。直到意识到这点"微弱"的刺激根本无法让一个刚射过的人再次高潮之后，就着硬块还留在自己体内的同时，转身调个方向。高温肉壁摩擦着，身体转向带动的甬道路径改变，已经硬到不行的柱体被强行又温柔地掰向不同的角度。  
张艺兴修长的腿在身侧对折，双手扶着自己的脚踝，深吸一口气，抬起身体上下活动起来。  
看不到恋人的表情，一点也不影响视觉上的刺激，光洁的后背，已经拍打成粉红的臀部，以及好看到想一口咬上去的后颈线，无一不完全暴露在吴世勋眼前。身体像是已经不受自己控制，张艺兴只记得如何重复动作，甚至双手会因为身体抬得太高而离开脚踝位置。  
因为刺激高挺着胸膛，背脊线更深地往里陷进去，吴世勋被优美的线条吸引着，用一根手指，顺着凹槽从上一路往下滑到尾骨位置。  
"啊！……"  
被刺激到又达不到顶峰，身体往反方向蜷缩起来，张艺兴不禁停下动作，用手抚上自己的分身，在不可控制的全身肌肉痉挛中，将爱液吐在掌中。后穴绞紧肉棒几乎无法活动，吴世勋强行几下顶刺，也射在张艺兴体内。  
粗重的喘息此起彼伏地在房间里回响，被打了静音的张艺兴手机屏幕却亮了。吴世勋就扭头瞟一眼，心情颇佳地坐起身，从后面搂住上身无力只能撑着床的那个人。  
身体被锁进一个汗湿的胸口，体内的东西也进的更深。张艺兴呜咽一声，扭头看身后的人。吴世勋盘起腿，将张艺兴的臀部环在自己的双腿间，低头吻上因为情热已经红到充血的嘴唇，将舌头抵进去。  
"唔？……哈赖啊（还来啊）？"  
"明天肯定是两个二十五人本连刷，我可记着呢。"  
将张艺兴扑腾的手按住，吴世勋再次浅浅抽插起来。

  
亮起的手机锁屏显示着：  
【师父：有标点符号是徒媳妇吧？别太欺负徒弟弟了，早点休息，明晚一起来打本呀~】


End file.
